lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rodrik Storm
' Rodrik Storm' is the son of Veryl Reyne, and an unknown women making him a bastard member of House Reyne. Joy Lannister is married to Rodrik Storm of whom was a bastard of House Reyne until marrying Joy and becoming somewhat nobleborn due to the love Joy has for him. With Rodrik Storm she has one child in the form of Mary Lannister II. of whom is a beautiful young girl that everyone says looks just like Joy's mother Mary. Rodrik Storm lived a peaceful if non eventful youth as a bastard of his father Veryl Reyne, and he was kept seperate from his true born siblings and only allowed to be shown love by his bastard sister Alice Storm, and his father of whom neglected him and kept him isolated, but gave him nice things to try and make up for that. Rodrik's life changed after he became involved with Joy Lannister of whom after months of discussion with other houses was Matrilineal married due to the fact that the only remaining male in House Hill was sickly and lame in the brain and thus she would succede and become the Lady of House Hill when her Uncle died. Her marriage to Rodrik Storm was difficult at first as he was extremely embaressed about his position as he was constantly insulted by the Lannisters, and other nobles for being a bastard and marrying into a family such as the Lannisters. Joy was able to make things better as she constantly defended her husband, and each time she did he loved her more and this led to him becoming stronger, and her friendship with her cousin Tyrek Lannister ended the insults as Tyrek beat a noblemen for insulting Rodrik. History Early History Rodrik Storm lived a peaceful if non eventful youth as a bastard of his father Veryl Reyne, and he was kept seperate from his true born siblings and only allowed to be shown love by his bastard sister Alice Storm, and his father of whom neglected him and kept him isolated, but gave him nice things to try and make up for that.After months of discussion with other houses she was Matrilineal married due to the fact that the only remaining male in House Hill was sickly and lame in the brain and thus she would succede and become the Lady of House Hill when her Uncle died. Her marriage to Rodrik Storm was difficult at first as he was extremely embaressed about his position as he was constantly insulted by the Lannisters, and other nobles for being a bastard and marrying into a family such as the Lannisters. Joy was able to make things better as she constantly defended her husband, and each time she did he loved her more and this led to him becoming stronger, and her friendship with her cousin Tyrek Lannister ended the insults as Tyrek beat a noblemen for insulting Rodrik. Knighting of Rodrik Storm Following the leaving of most ofthe forces of House Reyne for the Invasion of Westbridge it was Rodrik that was left with very few others to defend the lands of House Reyne, and it would be in this situation that he foundhimself joining the Conflict in House Beyne. Family Members Relationships Tyrek Lannister See Also : Tyrek Lannister Joy Lannister See Also : Joy Lannister Category:House Reyne Category:People Category:Human Category:Bastard Category:Vandal Category:People of Castamere Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight